There's No Place Like London Without Anthony!
by JDeppIsMyLovely
Summary: No Place Like London with ANTHONY commentary this time! woahhh, switchin it up on you! Rated T for..i dont know...But if you've seen Sweeney Todd I'm sure you'll be fine! I dont know many 7 year olds watching murderous barbers do you? XD


**Hello there! I know I've been gone for awhile but I'm back now with this new Song with Commentary thing! **

**P.S. I've been working on chapter 3 of Sweeney's Opportunity but I'm not sure where to go with it right now...Ideas would be great!**

**This one is in Anthonys view and i didnt really know what he would be thinking but I decided on making him childish and feminine-ish so hopefully you wont be extremely disappointed! :)**

**I dont own Sweeney Todd or this song (obviously)**

**And thanks to for the lyrics to this song :) (you cant expect me to write the lyrics to this song when google will oh so willingly find them for me, can you? XD)**

* * *

><p><em>I have sailed the world,<em>

On my pretty little ship!

_beheld its wonders_

Like carbonated mineral water; that stuff is TASTY!

_from the Dardanelles,_

Go big bridges and such!

_to the mountains of Peru,_

Much pointier than I expected...And spicy food was a definite plus

_But there's no place like London!_

Hahaha...I loves me some Brits!

_No, there's no place like London..._

You sir, are correct; though you sound a tad disgruntled

_Mr. Todd?_

Care to share your troubles?

_You are young..._

Yes I am...you jealous? *obnoxious smile*

_Life has been kind to you..._

I um, guess...? You're starting to freak me out a bit there sir.

_You will learn._

Learn what? Do you, by chance, know any Mrs. Lovetts? You talk a bit like her…

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit_

_and the vermin of the world inhabit itand its morals aren't worth what a pig can spitand it goes by the name of London..._

Wow...that's quite ummm...dark.

_At the top of the hole sit the privileged few_

Story time! Oh goodie!

_Making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo_

I like zoos. Why mock them?

_turning beauty to filth and greed..._

Oh dear, I don't like this story...too sad. Do you know of any with unicorns or mermaids? *hopeful smile*

_I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders,_

*gasp* similarities!

_for the cruelty of men is as _

This doesn't sound like a story anymore *pouts*

_wondrous as Peru_

Mmmmm spicy food...

_but there's no place like London!_

Indeed!

_Is everything alright Mr. Todd?_

You seem a little...put out with the, ah…world.

_I beg your indulgence, Antony,_

You dong have to beg, really, it's cool.

_But my mind is far from easy._

Well good! Voldemort can't read your mind if you're good at Occlumency!

_And these very streets are_

Dirty?

_filled with shadows,_

It's just the lamp posts doing; nothing to be frightened over!

_Shadows?_

My mouth is confused but my brain knows the right answer! It's those lamp posts!

_Ghosts._

Oh. Nevermind….

_There was a barber and his wife_

Another story! *inwardly squeals with excitement*

_and she was beautiful..._

I like this one better. It's much happier!

_a foolish barber and his wife._

He doesn't sound foolish! Yet...don't jump to conclusions so quick!

_She was his reason for his life..._

Awwww, love storyyyyy!

_and she was beautiful,_

So you've said

_and she was virtuous._

That's a nice quality

_And he was naive._

less positive but you still have my attention

_There was another man who saw_

Well obviously, not everyone in the world is blind except for this barber guy!

_that she was beautiful..._

Well it's not like you can hide it. Unless you own a paper bag of some sort…

_A pious vulture of the law_

Angry thoughts! Try Cleansing them with spearmint tea and a crumpet; can't frown with a crumpet in hand!

_who, with a gesture of his claw,_

He had claws! Bad guy alert!

_removed the barber from his plate!_

Why was he on a plate? That's just weird...

_Then there was nothing but to wait!_

Wait for what? I hate cliffhangers!

_And she would fall!_

Not from a building I hope!

_So soft!_

Oh good! So it didn't hurt then?

_So young!_

Like me! Similarities again!

_So lost_

Maybe she needs a map…or I can find her. Finders Keepers!

_and oh, so beautiful!_

Well then she could ask anyone for directions! Or stick with me, then I get to keep her!

_And the lady, sir, did she, succumb?_

Succumb to what? And I thought my brain had this all figured out...

_Ah, that was many years ago..._

Oh...so she's old now? *Wrinkles nose*

_I doubt if anyone would know._

That's too bad…

_I'd like to thank you, Anthony._

No thank you! I love stories

_If you hadn't spotted me,_

You would be lost in the ocean still!

_I'd be lost in the ocean still._

Mind reader_._

_Will I see you again?_

New BFF!

_You may find me,_

Yay!

_If you like,_

I would

_Around Fleet Street._

Added into my GPS...jk! That's like 200 years ahead of my time!

_I wouldn't wander..._

That's good, wandering can get you into bad places. Trust me.

_Till then, my friend._

Yay friendship!

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it..._

Well that's not a cheerful thing to leave a conversation with...

* * *

><p><strong>Is it Good? Great? Complete nonsense? Tell me in a review! I wrote most of this on my Ipod if you wanted a fun fact about this story (probably not, but you got one anyway XD) Love you all! Thanks to AndromedaTodd, sclover4520, Taylor Todd Riddle Sparrow, A religious person, PhantomWaffles, obsessivelyfanaticgw09, MissusTodd, Saphire Bethany Stacy Skyle, CadyD and everyone who has reviewed any of my song fic things! :) OH! and P.S. thanks to Artemis Vandelay who told me about a mistake in the lyrics! P.P.S. sorry about the Harry Potter reference for thoes of you who maybe didnt get it...I had to XD It IS the last movie after all *sniffles*<strong>


End file.
